The Best Thing?
by DeciphererofDarkness75
Summary: What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?" Jed/Octavius SLASH. Really sappy, if you want to read it, read it, and if you don't, don't.


Hi, y'all! It's my birthday!!! ZOMG IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! AND GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS GET????? THAT'S RIGHT!!! TOTALLY AWESOME AND IRREPLACEABLE SLASH GOODNESS!!! EEEEEEEEE!!!! Oh, but be warned, it's awfully fluffy.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_**The Best Thing...?**_

The Roman and the cowboy sat in companionable silence while driving the tiny, remote-controlled car around the noisy museum. It was Friday night; everyone had a reason to be glad. The week of hard work was over and it was time to have...fun.

And that's exactly what Jed and Octavius were doing.

Going faster than they ever had in the tiny car, the night felt entirely in their grasp. They didn't need to say anything to each other; the short laughs, glances, and smirks were enough to tell them one thing: This is fun.

About an hour after all the insane driving, Jedediah pulled over to rest. Octavius glanced over at his friend, looked straight ahead, then glanced back at the cowboy. A small tint of red appeared on his cheeks, but he was unaware of it.

"Jedediah?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Uh....um....what's the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

For once in the entirety of his relationship with toga boy, he couldn't come up with a witty comeback, a joke, _anything._ He knew what the best thing was. But, shoot, he wasn't telling Octy. No way. No way in hell.

Jed sighed. He scrunched his eyebrows, relaxed, pouted.

"What is the matter with you, Jedediah? I've seen every possible emotion flit across your face in a manner of seconds." Octavius interrupted his train of debate, as usual. Jed almost glanced over at the Roman.

_Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him....If you look at him, he'll do that there pouty face that you know you can't resist, and you'll be forced into doing whatever he wants....__**again!!! **_

Jed couldn't help but look at his friend. And ended up seeing that pout again, which was too damn cute to resist.

Jed sighed in defeat, then replaced his arms onto the steering wheel.

"Do you really want to know, Octavius?" Octy was caught unexpected; Jed never called him by his true name. It was always Octy, or Toga Boy, or skirt-wearer. Maybe even girly.

But never "Octavius".

"Yes, I want to know." Octavius stated firmly, and Jed sighed. This was gonna be a long night of explaining.

***

They'd driven to the display of Rome. All the museum visitors had left, and their men were in the Lobby. It was just the two of them. Jed helped Octavius up to the display of the Roman's home.

"'Kay, Octy, so ya see all o' this?" Jedediah gestured to the display with his free hand, while his other hand, unawarely, was still clasped to Octavius'. Octavius noticed, but didn't say anything. "Yes, I see it." The soldier responded.

"Okay, do ya know what _happened _here?" Jed asked. Octavius responded with a hesitant, "Uh....no." Jedediah let go of Octavius' hand and leaned onto a nearby pillar. "Here, I met you."

Jed wasn't looking at the Roman; he was looking at the floor. His face was red. Octavius waited for Jedediah to continue. _"_Okay, this is gonna sound weird, an' awkward, and.....not ta mention _weird..._" Octavius smiled warmly at the cowboy's rant. "I met ya here. And I know the first meetin' wasn't perfect an' all, and I sorta kinda had _no_ idea what you were saying, but I was happy I met you. You're a nice guy. My type."

_Ba-dump!_

_What? What was that? Did Jed really just say that to me?_ Octavius placed a hand on his heart and blushed. _What is this feeling?_

***

They ended up walking right over to the Western display. Jed dramatically spread his arms wide and added a couple of "Pow!"s and "Shazam!"s before turning back to the Roman. "What happened here?"

Octavius shrugged.

Jed smiled. "Okay, so this was where me and mah boys tied up Gigantor and hit him in the nose with the iron horse!!! Okay, back to business. This was where we met the dude that changed our freakin' lives, partner! The one that did the impossible!! The one that made the super huge mega _evolution_ that no one else in the past could make!!"

Octavius smirked. "Super, huge, mega evolution?"

"What am I, a genius?" Jed retorted. "Anyway, this was where we finally started to get along." Sky blue eyes clashed with chocolate brown ones. Octavius blushed again. How in the gods was this answering his question?

***

They ended up driving half-way and walking half-way. Whatever. But they ended up in the garage. A very familiar garage.

"What happened _here?"_ Jed asked, wheezing from the race they'd had to get here. Just because it would get them there faster. Octavius looked, around determined to get the answer right for once. He observed the snow falling outside, the truck, the tire, the tire, the _tire..._

"We, um, we popped Cecil's tires here? Is that it?" Octavius asked. Jed nodded and Octavius beamed, content with getting the answer right. Jed sat on a nearby crate and ushered Octy over as well. Jed began, "But it's more than just poppin' the man's tires, Oct. I-this-" he sighed. "Do you remember what I said to ya back here?"

"'I ain't quitting you'." Octavius answered absolutely. There was no way he could forget.

Jed continued, "That's right. Ok, I want you to listen ta this very carefully, 'kay? 'Kay. I-I said that to ya 'cuz-'cuz the thought o' leavin' you behind made mah stomach twist, ya know? I-I wasn't gonna let ya suffer while I ran away. I mean, I mean..." _Aw, geez. What am I sayin'?_

Octavius felt his heart pound so hard he thought it was gonna burst. "Jedediah," Octavius questioned, "how does this answer my question, may I inquire?" Jed laughed nervously. He fidgeted. He looked anywhere but at Octavius. "Is the best thing that's ever happened to you adventure? Because-"

Jed planted a soft kiss on Octavius' lips before he could continue. Octavius was caught aback, but after two seconds of pure shock, he began to kiss back. Afterwards, the two were at a loss for words. Jed responded after a long silence, "Yeah. I.....I like adventure...but it's not my favorite thang." His eyes darted around the room. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Because.....'cause mah favorite thing....is _you, _Octavius." Octavius's eyes widened.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Jed pulled his legs to his chest in order to hide his crimson face. "I love you."

Octavius opened his mouth, then he closed it, then he smiled. "I am? You do?" _That's __**it? **__That's the best I could come up with? _Jed nodded. The Roman beamed.

"You too. I...I feel the same way."

Jed's eyes widened, he went into a three-second-breakdown, then, "Ya know, I-I can be pretty, uh, obnoxious."

"I know."

"I'm annoying!"

"I know."

"I can be very, emphasis on the very, possesive."

"I can handle that."

Jed smiled. "You're about the only one that can." He hesitated, then blushed. "And if it doesn't work out for you..." Octavius pulled Jed in for another kiss before responding, "I don't think that's possible, my love."

Just then, Akhumenrah burst in, interrupting their beginning third kiss. There was a time when nobody did anything but stare. Then, the pharaoh ran back inside the museum, screaming, "OHMYGOD LARRY, GUESS WHAT?!"

And the new couple decided then and there not to make out when there was the risk of Akh seeing them.

-_----:) _


End file.
